Saix's crazy night
by oriheiwa
Summary: "Am I that uptight?" After being called uptight too many times, Saix decides to go out drinking with Axel, Xigbar, Demyx, and Luxord.  But what happens when Saix has too many? Told from Saix's point of view.


Hello **Oriheiwa** here! This is my first time writing from Saix's P.O.V and I think I did it pretty good ^^; After all X-face is one of my favorite Kingdom Hearts characters. This takes place during 358/2. It has a little Axel/Saix moment nothing special I suck at romance. Anyways enjoy~

* * *

><p>Recently there's been much talk in The Castel That Never Was about how "uptight" I am, and how I don't know what "fun" is. I can't help that i'm all work and no play, and how i'm the one who acts the most emotionless. Well come on, I have no heart. How am I supose to have fun if I can't feel anything? Same goes for everyone else in this castle, they just put on a facade, their emotions aren't real.<p>

As usual I was standing in The Grey Area writing on my clipboard and assigning missions to everyone from the superior's orders. Sometimes I feel like I am the only one that the superior can rely on, and that is how I got my nickname "The Superior's Pet" and if it's not that, i'm called "X-face" by that lazy music playing mullet boy. Who does nothing but play his guitar thing all day. He's useless to this organization. I look up from my clipboard to see the four nobodies who had no missions today siting on the couch. Demyx was playing his sitar (as he calls it) Luxord was playing cards, Axel was just siting there, and Xigbar was laughing for no apparent reason. I sigh looking at my clipboard. "_Don't they have anything better to do_?" I thought. They all started laughing and that's when I overheard them talking about me.

"Heh, as if!" Xigbar started. "He's so uptight he wouldn't want to come with us."

Demyx laughs playing his sitar.

"Come on, why don't we just include him once. I'm sure one drink wouldn't hurt him." Axel said siting up.

"Well then, go ask him chap." Luxord said shuffling his cards.

"Are-are you sure?" Axel asked all nervous.

"Just go!" Xigbar yelled pushing him off the couch.

"Alright, alright, geez." He said walking over to me.

"Hey Saix." Axel started.

"What is it?" I asked acting like I didn't just overhear everything those loud mouth's were talking about. "Shouldn't you be doing something?"

"No! Besides, Roxas said he'd rather go on a mission alone this time." He said hands on his hips. "Look" He said staring at me. "Me and the guys are going out for a drink, do ya wanna come with us?"

"As if! I bet he's never even had a drink before." Xigbar said standing upside down hanging off the ceiling.

"No, I don't want to attend such foolish activites." I said holding my clipboard.

"Fine then , will go with out ya!" Xigbar said standing next to me right side up now.

"_Idiot_" I thought." Unlike you slackers, I have work to do."

"Suit yourself." Axel said. "I guess your nothing but superior's pet!"

"An uptight one at that!" Demyx yelled accross the room.

Xigbar and Axel chuckle at Demyx comment.

Maybe one wouldn't hurt. Besides the superior is out and it wouldn't hurt to prove all these idiot's wrong.

"You got one last chance Saix, were getting ready to go, what do you say?" Axel asked.

"I need to think." I said looking away.

"I'm paying." He said walking away.

"Alright!" I yelled putting my clipboard down on the table and walking over to them.

"So, X-face is joining us." Demyx said putting his sitar down. "This should be fun" He said rather sarcastically.

"Will see just how fun this lad is." Luxord said putting his cards in his pocket.

We arrived at this so called "bar" just outside The Castle That Never Was. It was pretty empty, but to our suprise we saw Xaldin siting at a one chair table with a bottle of sake. I guess he too didn't have any missions, or he did and just finished them early.

"Hey look who's here!" Demyx yelled stating the obvious.

"Hey, calm down mullet boy, you know how Xaldin is after a few rounds of sake. It's not wise to bother him" Xigbar said taking a seat at a five chaired table. "Waiter!" He yelled. "Let's get a round of sake over here"

"Your lucky he even knows who we are when he's drunk. Or who he is, for that matter" Luxord said taking a seat on the right of Xigbar.

Demyx's laughs. "I think I learned my lesson from last time." He said sitng on the left of Xigbar.

"Let's hope!" Axel teased siting across from them.

I quietly take my seat next to Axel, ignoring what those idiot's were rambling on about.

'So you ready for this Saix?' Axel asked.

"I'm only having a few, then I'm going right back to work." I said arm's folded over my chest.

"Will just see about that!" Xigbar teased. Everyone except me laughs.

"Here's your sake." The waitor said putting a bottle of sake and five shot glasses on the table and then walking away. Xigbar pours some sake into everyone's shot glass. He hands me the bottle. "Here, superior's pet"

I take the bottle from him and pour some sake into my shot glass.

"Cheers!" They all yelled before drinking down their sake.

"Cheers" I said quietly drinking down my sake. "_Not too bad_" I thought.

"Nothing's happening" I said holding my empty shot glass. Mind you this is my first time ever having liquor.

"Well you only just had one" Axel said pouring more sake into his shot glass and then mine. "Wait till you have about five of these, you won't be so uptight then!" He teased drinking down his sake.

I watched as Axel, Xigbar, and Demyx drank their sake. I saw Luxord walking over to some stranger's with his deck of cards in his hand. I guess he's going to play cards.

"So uh, so uh guys, don't you think like, like we had enough?" Demyx asked. He let's out a burp and puts his head down on the table.

"What's uh, what's uh, wrong with him?" I asked. I'm on my third shot of sake now and i'm starting to feel it's effects- I was drunk and slurring my words. But I wasn't the only one. Apparently Demyx can't have more than two shots without getting wasted.

Xigbar laughs. "He, he, the kid, can't hold down, more, more than two shots of sake. He burps.

The same goes for Xigbar after three shots he's wasted.

Axel laughs pouring me Xigbar and himself more sake.

"Oh yeah, yeah well I can hold down five shots!" I said drinking down my fourth shot.

"Very, very well then, superior's, superior'ssss pe...et!" Xigbar starts. "But can you hold down seven shots?" He asked drinking down three shots at once.

"Your, your on, eyepatch!' I said drinking down my fifth shot. "You bet, I can hold down, hold down, seven of these" I said pouring more sake into my shot glass.

When I got to my seventh shot I had finally lost it. Axel only had four, and Xigbar looks like he's about to pass out.

"Let me, let me tell ya, I love this guy!" I yelled putting my arm around Axel'sshoulder. "He's like, he's like my bessst friend! BFFL!" I yelled laughing.

"Uh Saix, are you alright?" Axel asked.

"I am sooo fine!" I said rubbing my hand down his chest. " Oh!" I yelled pointing at the small stage. "I'm gonna, i'm gonna like totally sing you a song, Lea!" I said standing up and walking over to the small stage and grabbing the karaoke mic.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to my bessst, friend, Axel!" I yelled pointing at him.

"If you could see that I'm the one who understands you been here all along so why can't you seeee? You belong with meeee! Yeah thank, thank you! Everyone I have, I have something to say- Xemnas= mansex, thank you!" I yelled bowing my head.

"Come on Saix, let's get you off this stage" Axel said grabbing my arm.

"Everyone, my BFFL, right here!" I yelled as Axel dragged me off the stage.

I sit down in my seat.

"Sooo, who's uptight now?" I asked banging on the table.

"Not you" Axel said quietly.

Xigbar laughs. "Who knew, who knew we could have so much fun with Saix!"

Demyx is snoring on the table.

"I think we should get going" Axel said looking at Demyx and then back at me.

"No! Not now!" I yelled. "I have yet to say that, I think mansex, totally wants to...mansex me." I said looking at them.

Axel and Xigbar look at each other and bust out laughing.

"No way!' Xigbar said laughing his ass off.

"No really, he never tell's me- 'good job Saix' You know once in awhile it would be nice if he told me keep up the good work" I sigh putting my head down.

"Uh Saix?' Axel started.

"I gotta, I gotta-" Before I knew it I threw up all over the table.

"We gotta go" Axel said grabbing me.

Xigbar grabs Demyx and carries him to the entrance.

"Luxord were going!" Axel yelled carrying me out of the bar.

"I'm staying chap. You go on ahead!" He yelled.

Before I knew it, we were back at The Castle and I was in my room. Axel puts me on my bed.

"There you go Saix, geez that was weird" He said putting his hand on his forehead. "You know, I actually like you better all uptight and quiet"

"I do too...i'm never drinking again" I said lying down.

"You gotta admit it was kinda fun though" Axel said looking at me.

"I guess it was fun. But still, never again"

Axel laughs. "Goodnight Isa" He said kissing me on the forehead. He walk's over to the door turning off the light's.

Of course I still wasn't all there, so I didn't really mind. But if I had been in my right mind I would have been mad by him kissing me on the forehead. But I guess I can't complain, it reminds me of how it use to be between us. When we both had hearts.

"Goodnight" I said quietly. He walks out of my room, shutting the door behind him. Sleep finally take's over me, ending my very crazy night.

The next day I woke up to a bad hangover and a laughing group of nobodies. They were never gonna let this go. They'll never take me seriously again. I'm sure if the superior find's out about this i'm in trouble. But then again, days seem to go by quick in this world that never was. The superior never found out and everyone went back to calling me "uptight" and "superior's pet" and they all kept saying "we like drunken Saix better." Trust me, that's a side of me that no one will ever see again. Next time, I don't care who's paying, i'm never going out for a drink with those idiot's ever again.

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Do feel free to review, i'd like to know how I did on this story and what not. <strong>


End file.
